Lady Marmalade
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: It’s a Hogwarts talent show! 5 girls are showing off for their boyfriends. Who are they? Read on to find out! Summary sucks, but story is better.


**Lady Marmalade**

**Author's Note:** Another Harry Potter fic! Yay! Cedric's not dead. And, it takes place during the golden trio's fifth year. Cedric's going out with Hermione, Cho with Harry, Parvati with Ron, Ginny with Dean, and Lavender with Seamus. I wrote this after watching Cedric's death scene, which is my least favorite scene in Goblet of Fire, and literally bawling my eyes out. I was depressed, so I wrote something happy, and here it is!

**Summary:** It's a Hogwarts talent show! 5 girls are showing off for their boyfriends. Who are they? Read on to find out! Summary sucks, but story is better.

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue. Got it?

"Thanks you for that fine gymnastics exhibition, Hannah." Dumbledore said, walking back on stage.

"I wonder where Hermione and the others went." Cedric said to Harry, looking around.

"Yeah, Cho was just here, too." Harry said, confused.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Moulin Rouge!" Dumbledore said, walking back off.

The lights in the Great Hall went out, and the words 'Moulin Rouge' suddenly appeared on the wall. Then a huge white curtain appeared, covering up the stage. Five spotlights shone on the curtain, in five different spots, where the silhouettes of five girls could be seen behind the curtain.

Suddenly, a voice came from behind the curtain.

_Where's all mah soul sistas_

_Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

And another voice, which sounded very familiar to Cedric, started.

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista_

_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

Suddenly something clicked in Cedric's mind. 'No!' he thought.

"Hermione!" Harry, Ron, and Cedric all said, shocked. She was dressed in a red corset, boy shorts, and had a whip. And she was wearing 5 inch red heels. She walked down the stage to the front of the crowd as she sang,

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! Uh huh_

All the girls started singing along with Hermione.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)_

_Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

Then one of the girls started singing.

_What what, what what_

And Hermione sang along.

_Ooh oh_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

The same girl sang again.

_Yea yea yea yea_

Then Ron's eyes bugged out. "Ginny! What the bloody hell is she wearing?"

Ginny walked down the stairs. She was wearing a black corset, with matching boy shorts and a top hat, and 5 inch black heels. She started singing.

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up_

_Boy drank all that Magnolia wine_

_On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak yeah_

The other girls sang along with Hermione and Ginny as they sang the chorus.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)_

_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi_

Parvati came out, and Ron spat out the pumpkin juice he was drinking. Parvati was wearing blue tights, a blue corset, had a whip, and matching boy shorts, and had blue heels on. She sang

_Yea yea uh_

_He come through with the money and the garter belts_

_I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh_

_We independent women, some mistake us for whores_

_I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours?_

_Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry_

_Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari_

_Wear high heel shoes get love from the dudes_

_4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge_

_Hey sistas, soul sistas, better get that dough sistas_

_We drink wine with diamonds in the glass_

_By the case the meaning of expensive taste_

_If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya_

_Mocha Chocalate-a what?_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_One more time_

_C'mon now_

All the girls began to sing and dance provocatively with canes that had seemingly appeared out of thin air, since they hadn't had them when they walked out. They sang,

_Marmalade….Lady Marmalade…Marmalade_

Then it was Harry's turn to choke on his food. Cho was wearing a white corset, black boy shorts, a whip, and had pink streaks in her hair. She kicked her white high heels out as she sang,

_Hey hey hey!_

_Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth_

_Color of café au lait alright_

_Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,_

_More-more-more_

The girls all moaned in between each 'more', and could see how they were affecting their boyfriends. They were all crossing and uncrossing their legs, and looking very uncomfortable. They all smiled, because that was exactly what they had been planning on doing.

Ginny sang

_Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5_

And Hermione added, while wearing a sexy "come get me" smile,

_Livin' a grey flannel life_

Cho added

_But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,_

_More-more-more,_

And everyone sang together one last time, acting as sexy as they could.

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)_

_Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)_

_Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)_

_Creole lady Marmalade_

_Voulez vous cocher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez vous cocher avec moi (all my sistas yea)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)_

_Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'mon! uh)_

Then, Lavender walked out, wearing an old trench coat. The audience couldn't tell, but under the coat, she was as scantily clad as the other girls. She said,

"Cho…" and Cho sang _oh Leaeaa Oh_

"Ginny…" and Ginny sang _Lady Marmalade_

"Parvati…" and Parvati sang, _Hey hey! uh uh uh uh_

"Hermione…" and Hermione sang _Oh oh oooo_

"Rot wailer baby…" and the girls all sang _Baby_

"Moulin Rouge…" and Hermione sang, _Oh_

"Lavender here…"

And all of the girls sang,

_Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah_

They all bowed to the clapping and automatically ran over to their boyfriends. Hermione instantly sat in Cedric's lap. He gave her a kiss, and while kissing her, said, "I think that you made a mistake while wearing that…"

Hermione kept kissing him and said against his mouth, "Why?"

"Because," Cedric said, smiling against her lips, "Now every time I see you, I'm going to picture you in that outfit, and I'm going to want to take you to my bed every time I see you."

"Well," Hermione said, pulling away, "That's not necessarily a bad thing." Cedric grabbed her and they ran to the head boy and girl's dorm and…well, I think you can imagine what happened there.

**FIN**

Well? Good? Bad? Really crappy or sucky? Let me know! Flames _are _accepted, but please try to not be _too_ harsh in them. Also, I know that the descriptions sucked, but I was trying to remember what the girls looked like at the MTV Movie Awards when they performed it, and it's also really hard to describe what going on as each girl sang, so sorry. Anyway, please R&R! Thanks!

johnthreesixteen


End file.
